An Average Life to a Twisted One
by darndes
Summary: When an antique journal is used to make notes of Naomi's favorite video game, it all goes wrong. She's now stuck in a world where she must survive in order to go back to Earth.


"_What will I wish for if I found__  
A shooting star that travels in the sky now?__  
That promise I made with the departing you__  
Will always remain in my heart. . ."_

The words shot through my head, as I hummed along. I'm not big into foreign songs, but this one was just catchy and of course, worthy enough for my iPod. It's also really awkward when you go to school with a bunch of stuck up teenagers who will snatch your iPod from you, listen the music you have, and then laugh at you, inviting all of their friends to come and make fun of you. Whatever though, the fact that this song is from an amazing video game is totally worth it.

I finally reached my destination. I pulled out my golden colored shaded key and entered it though the knob, twisting and letting myself into the cool, home-scented, air.

Oh right, today would be my…. 15th birthday? I grinned to myself quietly. It doesn't matter, every single time I feel the previous age. So now, I feel 14 still, but by the time I'm 16 I will feel 15. Into the dining room stands a wooden, mahogany colored table with three neatly wrapped presents and a slice of chocolate cake. Mom and Dad were at work, and it's a late shift tonight, so I'm home alone. Fun.

I tear into the first present from my mom. I smile, looking at my brand new Action Replay for the gamecube. Okay whatever, it's 2012 and I'm in love with my dinosaur game system. It's still fun for its time though. I then tear into the present from Dad. It's Harvest Moon, again, for the old dinosaur. They need love too, right? Last is my present from my. . . Grandma. She's a bit, well, odd. She's obsessed with old stuff and antiques, a bit of a maniac. I open it and it's a. . . I laughed and facepalmed. Yep, it's definitely what she would buy me. A sea blue journal. But It has an old kind of feeling, well it actually IS an antique. I carry the cake slice upstairs in my room, and close the door.

I DO have an idea though. Just so I'm not leaving a rude impression, I'll use this journal/diary/antique/dinosaur/ I really don't know to make video game notes in it—Speaking of video games… I pull out my clear bin and debate on what I'll play to pass this boring time.

Hmmn… Oh I got it! I'll replay Tales of Symphonia, probably my favorite Gamecube game. And I'll use the journal to make game notes. I pop in the first disc, turn on the TV, then the gamecube.

Bleh, the game loads and I look through my files and debate which to load.

Aw crap. It can't be! He did not… Nope, my memory card is in correctly.; So my dumbass brother of mine deleted everything on the memory card. So, I'm stuck with making a new game. No grade shop, this sucks butt….

I start a new game and eat my cheap, dry cake (making a mess) while Kratos's boring introduction comes on and that classroom scene.

Blah blah blah, more boring crap I could care less about. Now don't get me wrong, I love this game, but Jesus, game introductions are so BORING.

So I try to leave the classroom (Playing as a video game character) and remember that part where Genis stops you and you have to make a decision?

….Wait. Those decisions affect the characters. I know! I'll use my, uh, interesting birthday present to record my choices, then I'll see who it affects most for the Flanoir scenes. I shake my head and write down what I made Lloyd pick. So cheesy…

All of a sudden I have this massive headache, but I ignore it and continue writing. When I try to close the antique journal, I feel as if I've lost all of my strength and can't. Remember that one Spongebob episode where he enters that weight competition or whatever and he can't even pick up a stick? I feel like that. Oh dear god, the things I watched when was little. Now my vision is blurry and my body temperature increases massively. Need… To… Get… To…. Phone….

-

_Pitch Black… All I can see is darkness. _I feel body in something… soft? All I remember is feeling massive pain and dizzy. Am I in the emergency room? I begin to open my eyes to see where I am, when I hear a high pitched, familiar voice.

"Hey Lloyd! She's waking up!"

Genis? It sounds just like him.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" A tall boy about the age of 17 crouched down to my level, looking down at me. He reached down and put his hand on my forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever."

Holy. Crap. What. The. Hell. Okay so imagine this, that cute little chibi Lloyd and Genis now look realistic. Lloyd's hair looks all spiky and greasy. Same with Genis's. With his hair like that, he probably used hair gel. Wait, does, Sylvarant even have hair gel? WAIT… So, I'm in a video game? With horrible technologies and high risk of dying? Okay, Brain, shuddup and think of a lame excuse.

"Umm…. I'm actually a traveler," I spit out without even thinking. "I really like to explore other towns and monsters, I was right outside of Iselia when I saw a flash! And then, I guess that's when I passed out. I don't eat a lot so that could be the problem," I lied. I am terrible at this.

"Lloyd, don't you think her 'story' is a little fishy? Besides, how does she manage to fight?" Genis suggested, in his sarcastic tone. I looked down at myself trying to think of another lie. Hey, there's an exsphere on my hand! Along with a crappy mace and some medieval styled clothes. I stood up and raised my fist at him.

"No, it's true! See?" I emphasized. Lloyd gaped.

"You have an exsphere….?" Lloyd asked. Ahh right, this wasn't a common thing. Geez, they're putting me on the spot.

"Yeah! I picked one up by a ranch type thing. I didn't know what it did, but it was like magnetic, so I let it attach to my hand. When I attached it, I felt as if I had more energy." Does this even make sense?

"Ranch? Human ranch? I wonder how you managed to that, unless a desian was killed or something," Lloyd explained, probably finding me suspicious.

"Well I promise, I don't have any bad intentions. Thanks for helping me, but I want to go to the Church of Martel to study it," I said my farewell.

"Wait! It's too dangerous for you to go. That light was because our friend, the Chosen, oracle has arrived. She's ready to regenerate the world, so leave this to me and Genis, it was nice meeting you though."

"Please, let me go. I want to help fight, I promise I won't betray you," I pleaded.

Lloyd and Genis looked at each other.

"What can she possibly do, Genis? It wouldn't hurt would if she came with us, would it?" Lloyd grinned. Genis shook his head and facepalmed. "You really are an Idiot, Lloyd." Well, I see Genis and I got totally onto a good start.

"Fine, Lloyd. But if she's a traitor, don't blame me! I'm okay with her coming as long as Colette is."

"Okay. Welcome to the group… umm…."

"It's Naomi Sims."

"Alright. Let's go meet Colette up at the gate!" Lloyd beamed.

I picked up my journal and pencil—How did this even get here? It's probably got something to do with how I'm here, maybe… We headed off to see Colette.

This was going to be a very interesting journey. Let's just hope I survive.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? ^.^ I'm only 13, not using this as an excuse, I'm just saying it's partially the reason I'm not as good.** **I may need to revise this later, I get it. ALSO, I am very inspired by **_**Tales of Yet Another Self Insert **_**and **_**Two Worlds Combined. **_**Oh yeah, and this IS a self insert based on a FICTIONAL CHARACTER! My name is NOT Naomi, and I'm not 15, just putting that out there. And yes, I know that so far she doesn't have much of personality, I'm just trying not to make her a mary sue. It'll show more in the next chapter who she is. I'm done ranting now~ Please review? ^^**


End file.
